


Torn Pages

by SplinterDirk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost Sex, Bill feels guilt, Ford doesnt want to erase the past, M/M, Not porn, Nudity, Scars, Some Plot, Tattoos, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Bill and Ford are about to fool around but Bill removes Ford's shirt, revealing his many scars from his time in the portal, and Bill feels guilty. Some hurt comfort.-Personal headcanons for scars and tattoos.-Kind of based in an au I've been exploring via roleplays, so its not canon. But canon aligned.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Kudos: 16





	Torn Pages

Ford looked at Bill, still not quite believing that breaking the statue by accident had revived Bill Cipher, but not in a way any of the Pines, or Cipher himself could quite expect. Standing in front of him was a humanoid Bill Cipher. He still seemed to have his powers. They weren't sure what limits to them there was because Ford and Stan immediately said no to letting him try it out. Somehow, from originally containing Bill to their best abilities, and now, Ford was entering a new relationship with Bill.   
Ford had fallen in love with Bill when he was younger, he idolized him, but also wished to be with him. And Bill had some feelings he felt for Ford, it was why he'd tried so hard to sell the "Leave your family behind, give me the equation, and rule by my side" deal to Ford in Weirdmaggedon.   
Now they were alone in Ford's room, he'd finally gotten a bed of his own, they took residence in the shack again, but Soos still managed the mystery shack.   
Ford was sitting on his bed, in his sweater and pants. He'd removed the coat and boots already. Bill was smiling at him. "Bill- Can I keep on my top?" Ford asked, fumbling with his pants nervously.   
"Fordsie I wanna see all of you~" He cooed in a seductive voice. "I'm not going to judge your meat sack for aging." He promised.   
Though that wasn't the fear Ford had. He did sigh and take off his pants, before nodding. "Fine. But, remember if you see something you don't like, that I asked for my shirt to stay on. You can't get upset."   
Bill didn't know what Ford was hiding, but now he really needed to see. So instead of letting Ford take off his shirt on his own, he snapped and Fords underwear and shirt were suddenly on the floor and no longer on Fords body. Ford let out a yelp of surprise, and moved to cover himself, but chains were quickly wrapped around his wrists and pulling his hands out of the way.   
Though what Bill saw was not at all what he was expecting. Scars littered Ford's body in horrifying amounts. Some deep enough that the wound should've been a death sentence for a human, others barely grazing his skin. Bite marks, bullet holes, gashes. Under the scars once the shock of them wore off were various tattoos. Some he remembered, Ford had gotten a tattoo or two of Bill when he was worshipping him. Some he didn't. "Im an all star" on his neck would have had bill in hysterics if it weren't for the horror of seeing Ford so beaten up.   
And then realization hit him harder than the sight had. A lot of those scars had to have been his fault, whether through his henchmen, himself, or others in the multiverse that Ford had been in for 30 years. Because all of the scars except for a few small ones that were barely visible in the mess, were from after Ford went into the portal.   
"I am responsible for this-" Bill said floating up to Ford, and moving a hand over a deep scar on Fords chest.   
"I told you you couldn't be upset." Ford reminded him.   
"How can I not be, when these are my fault?" He asked, looking up at Ford with his one eye, the other hidden under a patch Bill refused to remove. "I could erase them from your skin, Ford, it would be like they never even happened."   
"And then what? I just go on living like it never happened? No. These are just words on my pages, Bill. I must remember them, these words are important." He said softly.   
Bill looked so sad as he stared at Ford, but nodded lightly. No longer in the mood for sex, but wanting to sooth the rough lines jaggedly decorating Ford. So since he didn't have permission to erase them, he begun kissing each one, starting at his chest.   
Ford watched him, "Bill..?"   
Bill just kept kissing, moving his hands over Ford as he did. Finally, pausing long enough to say, "I'm sorry, Ford."   
Ford offered a small smile, "I forgive you, Bill."


End file.
